Forgetable
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang awalnya menyebalkan bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada kakaknya. Tetapi—ternyata ia baik juga... /Chapter 3, Kembali/ Update!
1. Pertemuan Pertama

**Title:**Forgetable

**Disclaimed :**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Angst, Family, Romance

**Rating:**T

**Pairing:** Belum ditentuin, tapi kayaknya NaruHina salah satunya

**Warning :** Semi-AU, dark!Naruto

.

**Chapter 1. Awal Pertemuan**

**.**

Semua yang ia lakukan selalu dianggap salah oleh orang lain—hanya karena ia berbeda dari orang-orang di desanya.

Saat ibunya melahirkannya dan saudara kembarnya, ibunya—Uzumaki Kushina meninggal dan membuat Kyuubi yang awalnya ada di dalam tubuhnya berpindah ke dalam tubuhnya. Semua orang tampak membencinya karena di dalam tubuhnya terdapat monster yang menghancurkan desa mereka, sementara ayahnya tampak seolah tidak perduli dengannya walaupun tetap tersenyum dan menjaganya dan lebih memperhatikan saudara kembarnya ketimbang dirinya.

Walaupun ia memiliki kemampuan akademik yang tidak kalah—bahkan lebih baik daripada Naruko, saudara kembarnya, tetapi tetap saja ia mereka tidak menganggap keberadaannya dan terus menjauhinya.

"Jangan sok hebat kau monster, kau hanya anak yang membawa sial untuk Hokage-sama dan juga Naruko-chan!"

Perkataan itu sudah sering ia dengar, bersamaan dengan beberapa pukulan bertubi yang diterima oleh tubuhnya. Beberapa anak tampak mengepungnya dan tersenyum sinis padanya. Walaupun banyak orang yang berada di sana, tidak ada satupun orang yang ingin menolongnya.

"Ayah dan ibu bilang kita boleh melukainya—karena di dalam tubuhnya ada monster yang menyerang desa lima tahun yang lalu!"

'_Aku tidak pernah menginginkan monster itu ada di dalam tubuhku, kenapa mereka terus melukaiku?' _menutup matanya, saat tubuhnya terkena hantaman dari anak-anak yang mengganggunya saat itu. Mereka terus memukuli hingga dihentikan oleh seseorang—dan itu membuatnya menoleh untuk mendapatkan Naruko yang berdiri di depannya.

Terkejut karena melihat saudaranya itu tampak membelanya, baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk berbicara sebelum menemukan tatapan dingin yang diberikan pada saudaranya kepada dirinya.

"Ayolah teman-teman, mengganggu Naruto hanya akan menghabiskan waktu kita saja—masih banyak yang bisa kita lakukan," terdiam dan menatap Naruko dengan tatapan tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya sosok Naruko dan juga semua anak-anak itu tampak menghilang,

Kekecewaan dan juga kebencian yang dibuat Naruto semakin hari semakin besar, ia hanya bisa diam dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Menyeka darah yang mengalir di mulutnya dan akan bergerak saat seseorang tampak mendekat—seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek dengan mata berwarna indigo.

"Ada apa?"

"A—ano, kau berdarah. Ini pakai ini—" memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru langit, wajah anak perempuan itu tampak memerah, sementara Naruto tampak terkejut melihat ada seseorang yang setidaknya perduli dengannya seperti anak perempuan ini.

"Ah, terima ka—"

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini!" kali ini anak laki-laki yang tampak menghampiri anak perempuan itu dan segera menarik tangannya menjauh dari Naruto. Anak perempuan itu tampak bingung dan terkejut sebelum pada akhirnya membiarkan anak laki-laki itu menarik tangannya, menjauh dari Naruto.

Menghela nafas panjang, ia berjalan sendirian—mendengarkan semua bisikan dari orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya bagaimana mereka seolah tidak tahu kalau suara mereka bisa sampai ke telinga Naruto.

'_Bukankah itu anak dari Yondaime Hokage-sama?'_

'_Katanya ia yang membuat ibunya meninggal karena monster yang ada di dalam tubuhnya…'_

'_Mengerikan—kalau begitu ia adalah monster…'_

'_Kenapa petinggi desa tidak mengusirnya saja?'_

'_Kalau saja ia bukan anak dari Hokage-sama—'_

Dan semua cemooh yang sudah biasa didengar oleh Naruto—bahkan sejak ia bisa mengerti semua hal yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Ia sudah biasa mendengar itu—tetapi tentu saja itu masih membuatnya sakit hati mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah anak biasa—berusia 5 tahun yang bahkan biasanya tidak mengerti bagaimana kerasnya dunia.

Tetapi, tidak untuk Naruto tentunya—karena cemooh dan juga perilaku yang didapatkannya sejak berusia 2 tahun itu sudah membuatnya merasakan tekanan dari penduduk desa.

"Lebih baik makan ramen sa—"

Baru saja akan berjalan menuju ke sebuah rumah makan ramen yang sudah menjadi langganannya saat tiba-tiba seseorang—atau beberapa orang yang memakai jubah hitam tampak menyergapnya dan menyeretnya. Walaupun berada di tengah kerumunan, tetapi tidak ada yang perduli dengan semua yang terjadi.

Walaupun Naruto berteriak, dan terus meminta tolong sekalipun.

"Itu—" seorang Jounnin Konoha yang tampak melihat Naruto sebelum sosok itu menghilang bersama dengan beberapa orang yang menyergapnya tampak terkejut. Dengan segera bergerak lebih cepat—berjalan menuju ke kantor Konoha, tentu saja untuk memberitahukannya pada sang Hokage.

…

DHUAG!

Suara pukulan orang-orang yang mendarat di tubuh kecil Naruto tampak membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Mereka memukulnya seolah tidak tahu kalau yang mereka pukul saat itu hanyalah anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang tidak mengerti apapun. Ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga bahkan untuk bergerak sekalipun.

"Kenapa kalian semua terus saja memukuliku?" suaranya yang tampak lirih terdengar, mencoba untuk meminta belas kasihan pada beberapa orang di depannya saat itu. Tetapi mereka hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman sinis yang ditujukan pada Naruto saat itu.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri—kesalahan terbesarmu adalah terlahir di dunia ini," dan suara tendangan yang tampak mengenai ulu hatinya kini memberikan sakit yang luar biasa di tubuh kecilnya itu. Kalau saja tidak karena Kyuubi yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, tentu saja ia sudah tewas sedari tadi—sedari dulu, "lihat saja—bahkan, tidak ada yang menolong dan membawamu kabur dari sini bukan?"

'_Kenapa…'_

"Bahkan aku bertaruh, ayahmu dan saudaramu menyesal karena kau terlahir di dunia ini…"

'_Aku tahu itu—tetapi kalian fikir aku menginginkan semua ini? Monster yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini?'_

"Lebih baik kita segera membunuhnya saja, bisa gawat kalau sampai Konoha benar-benar memanggil squad untuk menyelamatkan anak ini," salah seorang dari mereka menoleh kearah yang lainnya—yang sepertinya tampak seperti pemimpin mereka.

"Tidak akan ada—bahkan tidak ada orang yang menginginkan keberadaannya di tempat itu…"

'_Ya—memang benar…'_

"Lebih baik ia tidak ada di dunia ini—" tersenyum sinis, menatap Naruto yang membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong.

'_**Apakah kau akan menyerah begitu saja?'**_

'_Siapa—'_

'_**Kau tidak selemah ini bocah, kalau tidak aku tidak akan mungkin bisa bertahan di dalam tubuhmu ini—'**_

'_Kau—'_

'_**Kalau memang semua orang tidak membutuhkanmu, kenapa tidak kau buat mereka meninggalkanmu saja—meninggalkan dunia ini…'**_

'_Maksudmu?'_

'_**Biarkan aku membantumu menghabisi mereka—sekaligus untuk membalaskan dendam pada mereka…'**_

…

"Ada apa monster? Kau tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi?" salah seorang dari mereka memegang sebuah kunai dan berjalan mendekat untuk menusukkannya pada Naruto saat itu. Hanya menunduk dan terdiam, tidak melakukan apapun hingga saat kunai itu tampak terayun di dekatnya.

"_**Jangan berani melukainya…"**_

Suara Naruto dan juga jurus Kawarimi no Jutsu, semua orang yang ada di sana tampak terkejut dan menoleh ke sekeliling mereka untuk mencari dimana Naruto berada.

"Dimana kau!"

Dari balik pohon, tampak sosok Naruto yang tersenyum dingin dengan raut wajah yang pucat dan juga mata yang tertutup oleh rambut kuningnya. Saat kepalanya sedikit mendongak, mereka semua bisa melihat—dimana mata birunya tampak berubah menjadi merah darah saat itu.

"Ka—kau…"

"_**Sudah cukup lama aku mengurung diri—dan sekarang saatnya aku sedikit bersenang-senang…"**_

…

"Tadaima!" anak perempuan berambut kuning panjang yang mirip dengan Naruto itu tampak berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Melihat ayahnya yang tidak biasanya sudah pulang membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alis dan segera berjalan sambil melompat dan memeluk tubuh ayahnya.

"Hei Naru-chan, bagaimana hari ini—apakah kau bersenang-senang?" Minato yang tadi tidak mendengar salam dari Naruko tampak tersenyum dan memeluk anak perempuannya itu.

"Menyenangkan, aku bermain banyak permainan—mereka semua tampak baik padaku!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu—" Minato menepuk kepala anak perempuannya itu dan melihat sekelilingnya, "—dimana Naruto?"

"Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya di taman—tetapi setelah itu berpisah," Naruko tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya bingung. Sementara Minato sendiri tampak menunjukkan raut cemas di wajahnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil bangkit dari tempatnya berada.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan da—"

"Minato-sensei!" Jounnin yang tadi melihat penculikan Naruto—pemuda berambut putih dengan penutup mulut bernama Kakashi Hatake itu tampak panik dan segera berjalan mendekati mantan gurunya itu.

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

"Aku melihat beberapa orang yang membawa Naruto tadi—aku ingin mengejar mereka, tetapi mereka dengan cepat menghilang begitu saja," mendengar perkataan Kakashi, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mempercepat langkah dan mengambil jubah Hokagenya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar bersama Kakashi.

"Naruko, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi—" mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menenangkan Naruko, sebelum menoleh dan menghampiri Kakashi, "—kirimkan bantuan kelompok Anbu untuk membantuku mencari Naruto…"

"Baiklah, Minato-sensei…"

…

Suara nafas yang memburu tampak terdengar—saat di tengah hutan itu tampak Naruto yang berdiri dan menatap kosong ke arah tubuh yang bersimbah darah dan tergeletak begitu saja di sekelilingnya—tidak bernyawa.

'_**Hmph—kau memiliki perasaan benci yang sangat kuat bocah, walaupun usiamu baru 5 tahun…'**_

"Ini semua salah mereka," tatapannya tampak kosong dan juga tajam, mengeratkan sebuah kunai yang berada di tangannya yang bersimbah darah itu, "kalau saja mereka tidak memperlakukanku seperti tadi…"

'_**Heh, sepertinya aku akan menyukaimu bocah…'**_

Baru saja Naruto akan menjawab saat suara langkah seseorang tampak berada di dekatnya. Menoleh dengan sebuah kunai dan bersiaga untuk menyerang orang itu, sebuah tepukan tangan terdengar dari sana. Menunjukkan seorang pria dengan menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam tampak menepuk tangannya dan berjalan mendekat.

Di wajahnya tampak topeng bermotif spiral yang menutupi seluruh sisi wajahnya kecuali mata kirinya.

"Siapa kau…"

"Tenang saja—" suaranya tampak santai—bahkan seperti suara orang yang kekanak-kanakan. Mata kirinya yang tampak, menunjukkan sebuah simbol yang diketahui sebagai sebuah Sharingan yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang dari klan Uchiha, "—aku kemari bukan untuk membunuh ataupun menyiksamu…"

Tampak waspada, namun sudah menurunkan kunai yang tadi sedikit terangkat saat dalam posisi siaga.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini—dan siapa kau…"

"Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu—" walaupun tidak terlihat, tetapi Naruto tahu jika orang itu tampak tersenyum padanya, "—aku bisa membuatmu menjadi kuat, dan dengan begitu kau bisa membalaskan semua dendammu pada orang-orang yang sudah melukaimu…"

…

"Apakah kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya ingin—saat kau kembali ke desamu ini kau bisa menghancurkannya, untukku—membantuku untuk menguasai dunia Shinobi ini," tatapan sharingannya tampak dingin menatap sang anak kecil itu. Walaupun usianya masih 5 tahun, ia sudah bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu, "aku tahu tentang Kyuubi di tubuhmu, dan aku akan mengajarimu cara untuk mengendalikannya…"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku—tertarik akan kekuatanmu, mereka akan menyesal karena sudah menyia-nyiakanmu seperti ini," mengulurkan tangannya kearah anak laki-laki itu—kearah Naruto, "bagaimana? Lagipula—tidak ada yang perduli padamu bukan? Tidak ada hingga sekarang—aku orang satu-satunya yang perduli padamu…"

…

"Kau tidak ingin membalas semua yang dilakukan oleh mereka—semua yang seharusnya tidak kau dapatkan," Naruto tampak menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, tidak mengatakan apapun, "bahkan saat kau membutuhkan bantuan seperti sekarang—atau saat kau meminta tolong di depan mereka, tidak ada satu orangpun yang menolongmu. Termasuk ayahmu dan juga saudaramu…"

Mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya dan menatap dingin dan tajam kearah pria yang ada di depannya saat itu. Menerima uluran tangannya, membuat pria itu tersenyum puas pada Naruto. Menepuk kepala anak itu pelan, tampak tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mulai sekarang—akulah keluargamu satu-satunya," membuka sedikit topengnya, hanya menunjukkan sebagian wajahnya pada sisi kiri, "namaku adalah Uchiha Madara—cukup itu yang kau tahu untuk saat ini…"

…

To Be Continue

…

Oke, disini inti ceritanya adalah Minato yang masih hidup karena Kushina Cuma ngorbanin dirinya buat nyegel Kyuubi di tubuh Naruto. Dia juga punya saudara kembar cewe namanya Naruko :). Dan yep, Naruto pas usia 5 tahun hampir di bunuh sebelum Kyuubi kasih kekuatannya buat ngebunuh orang-orang itu—dan kemunculan tak terduga Tobi ^ ^

.

RnR onegai~

.


	2. Akatsuki

**Title:**Forgetable

**Disclaimed :**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Angst, Family, Romance

**Rating:**T

**Pairing:** Belum ditentuin, tapi kayaknya NaruHina salah satunya

**Warning :** Semi-AU, dark!Naruto, OOC XD

.

**Chapter 2. Akatsuki**

**.**

"Akatsuki?"

Naruto—tampak berjalan bersama dengan Madara menjauhi Konoha setelah ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat dimana ia selalu saja di benci itu dan mengikuti Madara yang tampak sangat perduli dengannya. Madara tampak mengangguk dan terus berjalan santai agar Naruto bisa mengikuti jalannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah tempat yang menampung semua orang yang bernasib sama sepertimu—" Naruto kecil tampak menatap wajah Madara yang tertutup oleh topeng itu, nadanya tampak datar dan tanpa ekspresi, "sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari orang-orang kuat yang tidak memiliki tujuan untuk kembali…"

"Apakah akan ada orang yang melukai dan menyiksaku lagi?"

…

"Camkan hal ini di dalam hatimu Naruto—" Madara berbalik dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya kepada lawan bicaranya itu, "—aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun seperti yang dilakukan oleh para penduduk Konoha padamu. Kalau ada yang berani melukaimu, aku yang akan bertindak seperti orang tuamu."

"Ayah tidak pernah bertindak saat aku dilukai seseorang—"

"Maka itu tidak akan terjadi, kau akan melihatnya nanti Naruto," menepuk kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum di balik topeng orange itu. Mereka terus berjalan, semakin menjauh dari cahaya dan menuju ke kegelapan hutan yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

…

"Apakah ada kabar dari anbu tentang Naruto, Kakashi?"

Minato tampak cemas dan menatap Kakashi yang baru saja sampai di kantornya kembali setelah ia menyuruh untuk mencari jejak para penculik yang membawa Naruto itu. Kakashi tampak menghela nafas berat dan panjang, menatap sang guru yang tampak menunggu semua jawaban atas apa yang menjadi pertanyaan darinya tadi. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah mengetahui kabar dari anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ya, aku sudah mendapatkan kabar dari mereka—" Kakashi menghela nafas panjang dan berat, mencoba untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk memberitahu dan menjelaskannya pada gurunya saat ini, "—mereka menemukan mayat dari para penculik itu, tetapi tidak menemukan sosok Naruto dimanapun. Tetapi, terdapat banyak darah yang diduga adalah darah milik Naruto—yang disebabkan karena pukulan bertubi dari para penculik itu…"

…

"Lalu, kau tahu kemana Naruto menghilang?"

"Sayangnya, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan Kuchiyoseku tidak bisa mencium jejak mereka—" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap kearah Minato yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apakah benar tidak ada satupun petunjuk dimana keberadaan anak laki-lakinya itu—bagaimana bisa "—Minato-sensei?"

"Terus selidiki dimana dan bagaimana Naruto bisa menghilang—sampai kapanpun, dan bagaimanapun caranya," Minato menatap Kakashi dengan serius dan Kakashi hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kantor gurunya itu. Minato tampak terdiam sejenak, mengacak rambutnya dan mencoba untuk merilekskan dirinya.

Walaupun ia terlihat tidak perduli dengan Naruto, tentu saja sebagai ayahnya ia sangat khawatir dengannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin para penduduk desa semakin membencinya karena ayahnya—selaku hokage melindunginya, dan membuatnya semakin terikat. Alasan lain adalah, karena Naruto selalu mengingatkannya akan sosok Kushina.

Entahlah—walaupun wajah mereka berbeda, entah kenapa ia selalu terbayang tentang Kushina setiap kali ia melihat Naruto. Mungkin—apakah karena mereka sama-sama Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi, atau memang karena Naruto mewarisi sifat Kushina yang terlalu bersemangat dan juga tidak mudah menyerah dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

"Kuharap kau selamat Naruto—"

…

Di sebuah desa—yang selalu diguyur oleh hujan, tampak beberapa orang yang memakai sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan berwarna merah tampak sedang berada berkumpul, menunggu seseorang saat tiba-tiba Madara muncul bersama dengan Naruto yang bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Siapa anak itu?" seorang pemuda berambut orange dengan mata berwarna biru tampak mendekat dan menatap Naruto serta Madara di sana. Madara tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap kearah Naruto yang masih bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Na—Naruto," sedikit takut dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, karena usia orang-orang itu yang lebih tua darinya sangat jauh.

"Anak yang lucu—" seorang perempuan berambut biru dengan hiasan kertas yang terdapat di atas kepalanya itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit menatap kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membawa anak kecil kemari?" kali ini seorang pria berambut hitam cukup panjang dengan mata yang tajam dan lidah seperti ular yang bertanya pada Madara.

"Ia adalah seorang Jinchuuriki, di dalam tubuhnya terdapat rubah ekor Sembilan," walaupun suaranya tampak sedikit berbisik, semua yang ada di sana sudah bisa mendengarnya, dan mereka menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Anak sekecil ini? Yang benar saja—" pria lain yang berambut merah dengan mata yang hampir senada itu menatap tidak percaya Naruto yang hanya menatapnya balik tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Anak kecil hanya akan menambah pengeluaran kelompok ini, apa yang kau fikirkan—" Naruto menatap bingung pria yang memakai cadar yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya selain matanya yang memiliki iris hijau pucat.

"Kau hanya memikirkan uang saja Kakuzu, yang harus dilihat adalah kekuatannya…"

"Ia membunuh lima orang Jounnin Konoha, yah—walaupun yang melakukannya adalah Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya," Madara menatap semua yang ada di sana, "setidaknya perkenalkan saja siapa kalian…"

"Mulai dariku, namaku adalah Konan—aku berasal dari Amegakure," satu-satunya perempuan yang berada di sana itu tampak tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto pelan. Membuat anak itu tampak semakin merasa aman bersama dengannya, "kau bisa memanggilku onee-san!"

"Namaku adalah Yahiko, kau bisa memanggilku Pain—sama seperti Konan, aku berasal dari Amegakure…" Naruto menatap bingung pemuda berambut orange itu, yang matanya terlihat aneh dan terlihat seperti mayat hidup di matanya.

"Orochimaru…" pria berambut hitam panjang dengan lidah seperti ular melanjutkan.

"Namaku adalah Sasori—berasal dari Sunagakure," pemuda berambut merah itu tampak tersenyum dan hanya menatap Naruto yang mengangguk.

"Kakuzu, Takigakure…"

"Hidan, Yugakure—"

"Kami adalah Zetsu—" bingung dengan sebutan kami, Naruto tidak berani untuk menanyakan tentang itu pada orang bernama Zetsu itu.

"Namaku adalah Kisame," kali ini tampak pria yang mirip seperti ikan hiu yang menunjukkan senyuman dengan deretan gigi tajamnya yang persis seperti gigi ikan hiu. Walaupun mereka tampaknya tidak akan menyakiti Naruto, tetapi ia tetap tampak gugup dan tidak bergerak dari posisinya dan meremas jubah Akatsuki milik Madara.

"Ayolah Naruto, mereka tidak akan melukaimu," Madara tampak mencoba untuk membuat Naruto lebih rileks. Mendorong tubuh kecil itu, hingga berada di sekeliling orang-orang itu, Naruto tampak sedikit gugup sebelum pada akhirnya ia membungkukkan badannya di depan beberapa orang dewasa itu.

"Na—namaku Naruto, dan aku berasal dari Konoha—sa-salam kenal!" mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya itu.

"Anak yang lucu," Konan tampak menggendong dan memeluk Naruto, mengusapkan pipinya di wajah Naruto dan menepuk kepala Naruto, "tenang saja, onee-san akan melindungimu kalau ada yang berbuat jahat padamu…"

"Entah kenapa Konan tampak senang sekali dengan anak itu—" Sasori tampak _sweatdrop _melihat sifat Konan yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mataku tidak pernah salah—ia pasti akan berguna untuk mencapai tujuan kita. Lagipula, ia juga salah satu target kita—sebagai Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi bukan?" Madara menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin, dan semua anggota Akatsuki tampak menatap Naruto juga.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja—tetapi aku tidak ingin repot mengurusinya," Hidan menghela nafas dan mengacak rambut putihnya, semuanya tampak mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hidan.

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana perkembangannya," Madara tersenyum di balik topengnya dan berjalan untuk menghampiri Konan dan juga Naruto.

…1 Tahun Kemudian…

Masih tetapi hujan yang turun di Amegakure, tampak Naruto yang sudah berada di sana bersama dengan semua anggota Akatsuki sedang menunggu seseorang di depan sebuah gua yang ada di salah satu sisi desa kecil yang sudah mati itu. Dengan menggunakan jubah yang sama dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnya, ia berjongkok dan bermain sendiri dengan air hujan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?"

Menoleh saat mendengar namanya di panggil, Naruto menemukan Konan yang tersenyum kearahnya dan memakaikan tudung kepala pada Naruto agar tidak terkena hujan secara langsung.

"Menunggu Tobi otou-san, dan juga Pein-nii-san," berdiri setelah sebelumnya berjongkok, menoleh kearah Konan dan tersenyum, "soalnya, aku ingin berlatih lagi dengan mereka berdua!"

"Kenapa tidak berlatih bersama onee-san saja?"

"Soalnya onee-chan gampang dikalahkan sih," nyengir lebar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, mendengar itu Konan tampak tetap tersenyum, tetapi empat persimpangan di kepalanya sudah sangat jelas terlihat. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Konan langsung menjitak kepala Naruto, "Ow, ow—gomenne nee-chan!"

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin bertarung dengan serius kalau melawan adikku yang lucu ini bodoh," mengacak rambut Naruto membuat yang bersangkutan cemberut dan membenahi rambutnya.

"Makanya Konan-nee-chan harusnya lebih serius saat berlatih!"

"Tidak, oh—ngomong-ngomong, memang mereka berdua kemana?" Konan melepaskan Naruto yang sudah meronta ingin dilepaskan karena tubuhnya yang juga terangkat karena lebih pendek daripada perempuan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya itu.

"Entahlah, katanya menjemput seseorang—tapi aku juga tidak tahu," Naruto mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya, mulutnya membentuk kurva maksimum, membuat wajahnya semakin imut dan itu selalu membuatnya menjadi korban cubitan dari Konan—seperti sekarang, "ittei-ittei! Konan-nee lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa para penduduk desa membencimu—" memeluk erat kembali Naruto yang tampak hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat Konan, "—kau itu berdosa, karena sudah terlahir menjadi anak yang terlalu imut seperti ini!"

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sedang asik," suara yang dikenal Naruto itu membuatnya berbalik untuk menemukan Madara yang berjalan bersama dengan Pein di tengah hujan itu. Baru saja akan menghampirinya, saat ia melihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat, menggunakan tanda desa yang tentu saja ia kenal—dan membuatnya ketakutan karena itu.

Itu adalah lambang desa Konoha—yang sudah membuangnya hingga sekarang…

Dengan segera mengeluarkan sebuah kunai—melemparnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi menuju ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu. Baik Madara, Pein, Konan, maupun pemuda itu tampak terkejut sebelum pemuda itu tampak menghindar meskipun serangan itu menggores wajahnya sedikit.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Konan menghentikan Naruto yang akan menyerangnya kembali. Saat ia menatap matanya, mata biru Naruto sudah akan berubah menjadi merah—menunjukkan Kyuubi yang akan menguasai tubuhnya, lagi. Madara yang menyadari itu dengan segera berjalan dan menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Nee, Naruto-kun—tidak apa-apa ia juga sama sepertimu!" tersenyum ramah dan mencoba untuk menghentikan Naruto yang akan mengeluarkan kekuatan Kyuubi—atau dengan kata lain adalah membiarkan tubuhnya di kendalikan oleh Kyuubi.

"Sama sepertiku?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menoleh kearah Madara yang mengangguk mantap. Pein sendiri tampak mengangguk juga, mengiyakan perkataan dari Madara.

"Namikaze Naruto—" suara pemuda itu menarik perhatian dari Naruto, saat pemuda itu tampak mengenalnya. Mencengkram jubah milik Madara, menatap dari balik punggung Madara, menemukan mata pemuda itu yang mirip dengan mata ayah angkatnya itu, "—itu namamu bukan?"

"Ke—kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

…

"Bagaimanapun aku adalah warga Konoha—bahkan sebelum kau menghilang karena diculik, anak dari Yondaime Hokage dan juga pemilik monster Kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu," hanya bisa diam dan menutup matanya erat—takut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dengan nada monoton itu. Sama seperti semua warga yang setelah itu segera memukul dan juga menganiayanya dulu.

Suara langkah pemuda itu tampak mendekat, hingga Madara bergeser dan membuat sosok pemuda itu sudah ada di depannya—dan ia segera berjongkok. Naruto hanya menutup matanya dan tidak berani menatap pemuda itu sama sekali.

"Aku punya adik yang seusia denganmu—" menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut dan juga pelan, tersenyum lembut kearahnya, "—namaku adalah Uchiha Itachi, salam kenal…"

…

"Ia membunuh semua anggota klannya yang berada di Konoha—tetapi, ia gagal membunuh adiknya yang seusia dengan Naruto—" Pein tampak mengadakan pertemuan dengan semua anggota Akatsuki—selain Naruto dan juga Itachi, "—ia memiliki Mangekyo Sharingan, pasti akan berguna. Ia juga masuk kelompok Anbu pada usia yang cukup muda…"

"Jadi—dia adalah pemilik mata Sharingan juga," tampak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Pein, Orochimaru hanya tersenyum penuh arti—seakan merencanakan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia lakukan sejak dulu—pada peneruh dari klan Uchiha, baik Madara maupun Itachi saat ini.

…

Itachi tampak duduk di salah satu tepi jendela dimana ia hanya bisa melihat ke arah hujan yang terus turun kala itu. Ia tidak berbicara lagi sepatah katapun setelah perkenalan singkatnya dengan Naruto. Mengintip dari balik pintu, Naruto menoleh dan menatap Itachi tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin bertemu denganmu," merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk mengintip lagi, Naruto berjalan memasuki tempat itu sedikit ragu untuk mendekati pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn—"

"Siapa adik laki-laki Itachi-nii?" memiringkan kepalanya, Naruto duduk di dekat tempat Itachi duduk.

"Namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seusia denganmu—" Itachi menatap Naruto dan tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk kepala anak berusia 6 tahun itu. Tidak suka dianggap anak kecil, sama seperti Konan dan yang lainnya memperlakukannya, Naruto cemberut sambil memegangi kepalanya, "—dan ia suka cemberut sepertimu…"

Naruto melihat Itachi yang tertawa pelan, tampak menyukai saat dimana ia menceritakan tentang adik laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Apakah karena Itachi-nii menyayanginya, makanya Itachi-nii tidak bisa membunuhnya?" bukan kata-kata membunuh yang keluar dari anak berusia 6 tahun itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tetapi perkataan yang tepat ditujukan untuknya itulah yang menarik perhatiannya—seolah anak itu tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan apa tujuannya.

"Kau bisa menjaga rahasia?"

"Ya!" tersenyum lebar dan membuat Itachi tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan menepuk kepala Naruto kecil saat itu. Naruto menunggu cerita yang ingin ia dengar, sementara Itachi tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum mengetuk dahi Naruto dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Lain kali saja…"

"EEEH! Kenapa begitu Itachi-nii!" Naruto tampak cemberut kembali, membuat Itachi tampak berfikir kalau Naruto itu sama lucunya dengan adik laki-lakinya yang ada di Konoha saat ini.

"Suatu hari aku akan menceritakannya padamu—" Naruto hanya diam dan mengangguk, Itachi melihat Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran, "—seberapa kuat kau hingga semua orang membiarkanmu tetap disini Naruto?"

"Entahlah—" tampak menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, seolah berfikir tentang apa yang menjadi alasan para anggota Akatsuki untuk tetap membiarkannya di tempat mereka, "—tetapi Pein-nii dan juga otou-san berkata, kekuatanku setara dengan Chuunin. Apakah itu kuat?"

…

"Masih belum," menghela nafas berat dan menutup matanya—menyenderkan kepalanya di sisi jendela di depannya, _'Tetapi, dalam waktu 1 tahun—dan usianya baru saja beranjak 6 tahun. Ia akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang…'_

…3 Bulan Kemudian…

Sepertinya karena Itachi adalah anggota termuda kedua setelah Naruto, membuatnya semakin dekat dengannya. Itachi sendiri sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri, sementara Naruto juga sudah lebih dekat dengan Itachi daripada yang lainnya.

"Nee, Itachi-nii—" sedang berlatih dengan Itachi untuk melempar kunai saat ia tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara, tentu saja sambil terus berlatih dan tidak ingin berhenti begitu saja. Itachi yang mendengar namanya dipanggil tampak menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Kyuu bilang—hati-hatilah pada Orochi jii-san," Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto tentang Orochimaru. Memang ia sudah curiga dengan tatapan Orochimaru setiap ia berada di dekatnya, tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto juga akan menyadarinya, "tatapannya aneh setiap melihat Itachi-nii…"

"Apa maksudmu dengan tatapannya aneh?"

"Rasanya, seperti—Orochi-jii-san ingin memasuki tubuh Itachi-nii, seperti yang dilakukannya pada beberapa orang yang pernah menjadi bahan eksperimennya," Itachi jadi bingung—sebenarnya apa saja yang dipelajari oleh anak berusia 6 tahun ini—selama 1 tahun bersama dengan kelompok kriminal seperti Akatsuki, "lalu, saat aku bertanya pada Kyuu, katanya Orochi-jii-san tertarik dengan mata Itachi-nii yang sama dengan otou-san!"

'_Mangekyou Sharingan?'_

"Naruto tidak ingin Itachi-nii jadi bahan penelitian Orochi-jii-san, makanya hati-hatilah!" tersenyum lebar, menatap Itachi yang sedikit terkejut sebelum membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sangat perduli pada semuanya eh?"

"Ah, itu karena kalian tidak pernah melukaiku—maksudnya tentu saja selain saat latihan, tetapi setelah itu Konan-nee akan merawat lukaku," ia juga menghentikan serangannya menatap kearah atas dan menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, "tentu saja aku sudah menganggap kalian keluargaku, dan tentu saja aku perduli!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yondaime Hokage ayahmu?"

…

"Ia hanya perduli pada Naruko, bahkan saat aku menghilang ia sama sekali tidak pernah mencariku sampai sekarang," menggenggam jubah akatsuki yang ia pakai, menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi sebelum Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Sudahlah—ayo kita masuk…"

"Oke!"

…2 Bulan kemudian…

"Kalau saja Naruto tidak memperingatkanku lagi, mungkin kau sudah bisa mengambil tubuhku Orochimaru—" Itachi menghela nafas dan melihat Orochimaru yang tampak menatap kesal ke arah sang pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, Orochimaru mencoba untuk mengambil alih tubuh Itachi, untuk mendapatkan Sharingan miliknya itu.

Dan karena itu juga ia sudah mempersiapkan semua rencana hingga pada akhirnya Orochimaru gagal untuk mendapatkan mata miliki klan Uchiha itu, bersamaan dengan gagalnya ia mendapatkan tubuh Itachi.

"Brengsek—" menatap kearah Naruto yang juga ada di dekat mereka, anak berusia 6 tahun itu hanya tertawa dan seolah menikmati setiap pertarungan yang ada di depannya. Seolah apa yang ia lihat itu sudah wajar di lihat oleh anak seusianya.

"Yang memberitahu Kyuu bukan aku Itachi-nii!"

"Ya, ya—sampaikan terima kasihku padanya," Naruto mengangguk, Itachi kembali menatap Orochimaru yang entah bagaimana bisa keluar dari Genjutsu yang dihasilkan Sharingan miliknya. Dan saat Itachi dan Naruto sadar, Orochimaru sudah tidak ada lagi di dekat mereka.

"Eh, dimana jii-san?"

…

"Tidak usah fikirkan orang itu Naruto," tiba-tiba tubuh asli Itachi sudah berada di samping Naruto, menggandeng tangannya dan menepuk kepalanya. Berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, "sebaiknya kita katakan tentang Orochimaru pada Pein dan juga ayahmu…"

"Uhm!"

…1 Bulan kemudian…

"Whoa, apa itu—" Naruto tampak menatap dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar, benda berwarna putih dengan bentuk seperti sebuah burung. Deidara, adalah anggota baru Akatsuki yang menggantikan posisi Orochimaru yang menghilang setelah mencoba untuk mengambil alih tubuh Itachi, "hei-hei—Dei-nii-san, apa itu?"

"Ini adalah seni—" Deidara menggerakkan patung tanah liat itu hingga terbang ke atas—dan saat berada di atas, benda itu meledak dengan daya ledakan yang cukup besar. Mulut Naruto membuka, takjub dan kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat saat itu.

"Bisa buat dengan bentuk lain?"

"Tentu saja, tetapi yang kumaksud dengan seni yang sesungguhnya tentu saja adalah ledakan—" Deidara menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto yang hanya mengangguk, meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh anggota Akatsuki itu, "—ingin melihat bentuk lainnya?"

"Bagaimana dengan anjing? Atau kodok, atau mungkin kucing?"

"Ternyata—bagaimanapun kau masih tetap anak kecil—tidak mengerti arti seni yang sesungguhnya," Deidara menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto yang tampak tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Eh! Usiaku sudah 7 tahun Dei-nii!"

"Tetap saja masih kecil!"

…6 tahun kemudian…

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya Naruto?"

Pein dan juga yang lainnya tampak menatap kearah Naruto saat mereka berada di hutan dekat sebuah gerbang menuju ke desa yang sangat besar itu. Pemuda berambut kuning—yang tidak berbeda dari 6 tahun yang lalu namun lebih terlihat tinggi dan juga dewasa itu kini tampak hanya memakai jubah polos berwarna putih yang menutupi kaos polosnya.

"Yep, kalau sampai mereka tahu kalau Pein-nii dan yang lainnya ada disini—bisa gawat bukan?"

Tersenyum lebar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, Naruto menatap seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang mengantarnya untuk melanjutkan rencana yang sudah dibuat oleh Madara dan juga Pein sejak Naruto pertama kali berada di kelompok mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa—kami akan segera menemuimu," Konan menepuk kepala pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, para penduduk sudah menganggapmu mati—sebelum menemuinya, jangan sampai ada seseorangpun yang melihatmu Naruto—" Itachi menambahkan perkataan Konan, dan melihat Naruto yang tampak kesal dengan yang dilakukan onee-channya itu.

"Baiklah, tenang saja! Rencanaku ini pasti akan berhasil—" Naruto tersenyum tipis, tampak tatapannya datar dan juga dingin serta kosong, "—aku pasti akan bisa menghancurkan Konoha, untuk dendamku, dan juga untuk nii-san, nee-chan, dan juga otou-san!"

…

"Minato-sensei," Kakashi tampak menatap gurunya yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya itu. Ia melihat sorot mata gurunya yang kosong dan juga tampak lelah—ia tahu, kalau lagi-lagi gurunya itu tidak tidur sama sekali dan terus memikirkan keselamatan anak laki-lakinya yang menghilang sejak 7 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Ah, Kakashi—selamat pagi!"

"Sensei tidak tidur lagi?" melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, Kakashi menghela nafas dan hanya bisa melihat gurunya itu dengan tatapan cemas. Minato hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangguk pelan tanpa menatap Kakashi yang pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan setelah ini.

"Sudah kukatakan sejak dulu bukan sensei, jangan menyalahkan dirimu—ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya," menggaruk kepala belakangnya, Kakashi mencoba untuk menghibur Minato. Sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, tidak pernah sedikitpun Minato berhenti untuk mencari Naruto kemanapun. Tetapi—sosoknya seolah tertelan oleh bumi, membuatnya tidak pernah ditemukan bahkan oleh anbu yang terhebat sekalipun.

"Kalau saja sejak dulu aku mencoba untuk memberikannya lebih banyak perhatian—mungkin penduduk desa tidak akan mungkin memperlakukannya seperti ini," Minato menaiki tangga menuju ke ruangannya—diikuti dengan Kakashi yang masih melihat punggung gurunya itu yang sudah berjalan di depannya, "kalau _kami-sama_ memberikan kesempatan untukku bertemu dengan Naruto, akan kulakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku padanya 7 tahun yang lalu…"

"Tetapi, bahkan satupun petunjuk tidak pernah mengarah pada dimana Naruto berada sensei, hampir mustahil kalau—" Minato merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dalam ruangannya. Chakra yang asing, yang mengganggu fikirannya. Kakashi yang menyadari itu juga segera menghentikan pembicaraannya dan membuka pintu perlahan.

Posisi kursi tampak membelakangi pintu, tetapi ia tahu ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi itu.

"Siapa disana…" Minato sudah siap dengan kunainya begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Sosok yang duduk di kursi itu tampak tersenyum, sebelum memutar kursinya dan menatapnya dari balik jubah berwarna putih itu—sosok yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan sampai kapanpun.

Tangannya bergerak, melepaskan tudung kepalanya dan menunjukkan rambut kuningnya dan menatapnya dengan mata beriris biru yang sama dengannya.

"Merindukanku—Otou-san?"

…

To Be Continue

…

Yay XD maunya tadi langsung lompat timeline jadi 8 tahun kemudian—tapi entah kenapa jadi pengen cerita dulu gimana kehidupan Naruto disana walaupun Cuma 1 tahun lebih ' '

Oh, ada beberapa Trivia :

Naruto manggil Tobi / Madara pakai sebutan 'Otou-san' karena setelah 1 tahun sama mereka, tentu saja Naruto sudah jadi seperti anak angkat Madara ^ ^;

Ah, urutannya benar kan? Itachi itu muncul pas usia Naruto sama Sasuke 6 tahun, dan Orochi berhenti dari Akatsuki karena gagal dapetin tubuh Itachi. Deidara juga muncul buat gantiin Orochimaru.

Walaupun Naruto tinggal sama Akatsuki—dan tentu saja dia itu anggota dari Akatsuki, tapi Naruto ga pernah sama sekali diperbolehin ambil misi. Dia cuma sering lihat anggota Akatsuki ngebunuh orang, bertarung, dan tentu saja latihan sama semua anggota Akatsuki termasuk Tobi / Madara.

Disini Madara sejak awal sudah dikasih tahu kalau dia anggota Akatsuki, tapi cuma jadi support untuk pertamanya :)

Thanks for Review~

Miku in Hana : Salam kenal juga Miku-san ^ ^ dan ini updatenya :)

Chiffon : yep, Yami Naruto :) dan Strong!Naru

Noella Marsha : Ini lebih parah dari Sasuke =w=b dia emang sudah jahat dari situnya.

Haruka Hayashibara : belum ditentuin ini Yaoi atau Straight… tapi kayaknya straight deh walaupun saya Fujoshi… *eh*

Akira : apakah ini—flash update? Dan balas dendam dia ga terang-terangan ^ ^; masalah Rinengan, entahlah…

Darksketch : mau gimana lagi kalau dari dia baru lahir aja udah dapet perlakuan gitu. Pastinya dia jadi dingin kan ^ ^

Achan : sebenernya ga missing nin—dia balik lagi kok ^ ^; dan kan ga ada yang tahu kalau Naruto yang bunuh semua penculik dan ikut jadi anggota Akatsuki :)

Ciel-Kky30 : Pastinya ^ ^ ntar ada tim 7 juga kok

Ikki : Sudah lanjut kok :)

Anon : sudah diapdet (_ _)

Natsu D. Luffy : jawaban hampir sama kaya Achan :)


	3. Kembali

**Title: **Forgetable

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Angst, Family, Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Belum ditentuin, tapi kayaknya NaruHina salah satunya

**Warning :** Semi-AU, dark!Naruto, OOC XD

.

**Chapter 3, Kembali**

**.**

"Na—Naruto?" Kakashi yang pertama kali merespon apa yang ada di depannya—seorang anak yang beberapa menit yang lalu dibicarakan, bahkan sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Sedangnya Minato sendiri tampak seolah masih mencerna apa yang ia lihat di depannya.

Melihat ayahnya yang tidak merespon apapun, Naruto tampak berdiri dan mencoba untuk mendekatinya sebelum kehangatan yang ia dapatkan saat ayahnya sudah mendekapnya dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Matanya melebar beberapa centi, tidak menyangka akan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya.

"Kufikir—aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi Naruto," menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk membenamkan kepalanya di atas bahu kecil milik Naruto. Tangan Minato mengusap lembut kepala Naruto seolah mencoba untuk meyakinkan kalau itu bukanlah delusi ataupun genjutsu, "syukurlah kau kembali…"

…

Tatapan Naruto tampak sedikit terlihat sakit dan juga sedih—tetapi dengan segera ia mendorong pelan tubuh Minato dan menghela nafas.

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah—" tersenyum datar sambil membenahi jubahnya. Minato tampak hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto pelan.

"Ayo, Naruko pasti akan senang melihatmu…"

Terdiam mendengar saudara kembarnya itu disebut, tatapannya tampak kosong dan tidak mellihat kearah Minato.

"Senang ya—"

…

Naruto dan juga Minato yang tampak mengantarkan Naruto itu berjalan mengelilingi desa sambil berbincang tentang apa yang terjadi selama 7 tahun saat ia menghilang.

"Jadi—orang-orang Amegakure yang menjagamu sampai sekarang?" Naruto tampak mengangguk, tentu saja ia hanya mengatakan kalau mereka adalah orang-orang Amegakure tanpa mengatakan kalau mereka adalah kumpulan para Missing Nin. Selama 7 tahun, Naruto menyadari—kalau 'keluarga'nya itu bukanlah ninja biasa.

"Yep, mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik!"

"Yah, melihat keadaanmu sekarang—aku tahu kalau mereka merawatmu dengan baik," menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Naruto yang tampak menatap dengan tatapan kosong, "apakah ada yang salah?"

"Tidak—" tertawa pelan dan menatap kearah ayahnya, "tidak ada yang salah otou-san…"

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tetapi—apakah kau ingin masuk ke sekolah Akademik Ninja seperti Naruko?"

"Hm—memang itu rencanaku ayah, tetapi aku tidak begitu mempelajari ilmu ninja disana," menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang sudah menjadi rencananya dan juga 'keluarga'nya itu, "apakah aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu ayah?"

"Tidak—" tampak sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu, entah kenapa ia merasa saat ini ayahnya benar-benar memperhatikannya, "—sampai kapanpun aku percaya kalau kau akan berubah menjadi lebih kuat Naruto."

"Sampai kapanpun? Apakah sejak dulu ayah sudah menganggapku bisa melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan Naruko?"

"Tidak—" menatap bingung ayahnya yang sepertinya sedikit mempermainkan dirinya, sebelum ayahnya melanjutkan perkataannya, "—aku yakin kau bisa melebihi Naruko…"

…

"Kita sudah sampai—" Naruto melihat kearah rumahnya yang tidak berbeda jauh dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya sebelum diculik, "—kau ingin kamarmu dibersihkan Naruto?"

"Um… tidak usah, aku akan membersihkannya sendiri—"

"Tou-san, kau sudah pulang?" suara itu tampak membuat Minato dan juga Naruto menoleh untuk menemukan sosok yang mirip dengan Naruto, hanya berbeda jenis kelamin dan juga rambut yang panjang, "eh—"

"Naruko, lihat siapa yang kembali."

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Naruko-nee—" tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong, membuat perempuan itu tampak kesal dan membalas menatapnya. Minato tidak pernah tahu bahwa hubungan kedua anaknya buruk dan mereka tidak pernah mau mengatakannya pada ayah mereka.

"Kau—"

"Ah otou-san, aku akan kembali ke kamar—" tersenyum lebar pada ayahnya, berjalan kearah kamarnya yang tentu saja ia ingat betul dimana letaknya walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggalkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikan ramen untukmu—kau masih suka bukan?"

"Tentu saja otou-san!" tertawa dan melihat ayahnya yang tampak berbalik dan keluar dari rumah mereka meninggalkan Naruto dan juga saudara kembarnya Naruko. Senyuman lebarnya tampak sedikit memudar dan tampak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau kembali kemari?"

"Apakah salah?" senyumannya masih ada, namun tatapannya tampak kosong dan menatap kearah Naruko, "kegelapan selalu menyertai saat 7 tahun menghilang—dan aku hanya mencari cahaya yang selalu kubayangkan selama ini."

"Kau adalah monster, tidak cocok dengan cahaya…"

"Lihat siapa yang mengatakannya—" senyuman sinis tampak terlihat di wajah Naruto, membua Naruko semakin kesal karenanya. Menutup mata dan menghela nafas, berjalan melewati Naruko begitu saja, "—suatu saat, aku akan membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Naru-nee…"

…

'_Pergilah kau monster!'_

'_Kau tidak pantas hidup!'_

'_Mati saja sana!'_

_Bayangan para penduduk desa tampak memukuli dan juga menjauhinya terus membayanginya. Mencoba untuk menghindar, tetapi percuma—ia terus saja dikejar dan dipukuli oleh para penduduk desa._

"_Tidak—ayah, tolong aku! Naruko!" mencoba untuk berlari kearah ayah dan saudara kembarnya, tetapi ia mendapati ayahnya yang tampak hanya membelakanginya dan juga saudaranya yang menatap dingin dirinya._

"_Kau memang tidak pantas berada disini Naruto—lebih baik kau tidak lahir saja…"_

_Berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam kegelapan, tampak kaget dan juga menatap dengan tatapan kosong kearah kedua orang yang semakin menjauh itu._

…

Matanya membuka, menatap kearah sekeliling dengan nafas yang memburu. Mimpi itu, selalu saja membayanginya setiap malam—dan walaupun seperti itu, ia selalu saja berakhir dengan rasa takut dan juga sedih yang membuatnya menangis saat tertidur seperti sekarang.

Bangkit dan mencoba untuk mengusap matanya yang penuh dengan air mata, mencoba untuk menatap kamarnya yang kosong dan juga sepi itu.

Ingin menggerakkan tangannya, tetapi yang ia temukan adalah sosok ayahnya yang tampak tertidur di sampingnya dengan kedua tangannya terlipat menjadi bantal.

"Otou-san?"

"Sensei tidur nyenyak juga akhirnya—" suara helaan nafas tampak membuat Naruto terkejut dan melihat kearah tepi jendela dimana Kakashi tampak duduk sambil membaca buku disana, "—yo, Naruto…"

"Kakashi-san?"

"Selama 7 tahun ini ayahmu selalu memikirkanmu kau tahu—ia tidak pernah bisa tidur senyenyak ini." Naruto tampak menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh pada ayahnya, "untung saja kau sudah kembali Naruto, ayahmu pasti senang sekali."

…

"Aku tidak pantas untuk ditunggu—" menghela nafas dan menatap kearah ayahnya dan juga Kakashi yang menatapnya bingung sebelum menemukan tatapan Naruto yang dingin dan menusuk dengan iris mata berwarna merah seperti mata rubah.

"Naruto?"

Naruto seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Kakashi hanya berjalan dan bergerak menuju ke raknya untuk mengambil selimut kecil yang ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti ayahnya.

"Selama 7 tahun ini—aku sudah banyak berubah Kakashi-san…"

…

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, lahir di Konoha tetapi 7 tahun yang lalu aku pergi dari tempat ini dan baru saja kembali—salam kenal!" perkenalan Naruto yang diperlihatkan dengan senyuman dan tawa lebar, dibalas dengan bisikan dari beberapa murid yang ada disana.

"Ternyata benar—ia benar-benar mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage…"

"Tetapi kenapa ia memakan nama marga Uzumaki?"

"Kudengar ibunya adalah orang yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki…"

"Hei Naruko, itu adalah saudara kembarmu?" salah seorang perempuan berambut kuning yang diikat satu tampak berbisik padanya, "ia tidak seburuk yang kau fikirkan—dan orang yang cukup keren…"

"Hmph—ia adalah orang yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku," Naruko tampak memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto yang tampak masih berdiri di depannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau duduk di sebelah Sasuke Naruto?" sang guru—Iruka tampak menatap kearah Naruto dan menunjuk kearah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model buntut ayam yang duduk di bagian tengah.

"Eh—Sasuke?"

Menoleh saat mendengar nama Sasuke—yang hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

'_Aku punya adik yang seumur denganmu—namanya Uchiha Sasuke…'_

"Ada apa Naruto?" Iruka melihat kearah Naruto yang tampak terkejut melihat Sasuke yang malah tidak melihat kearahnya. Tersadar saat sedang membayangkan Itachi yang memang sedikit banyak mirip dengan Sasuke, hingga akhirnya ia menoleh dan menggeleng cepat, "ti—tidak apa-apa, baiklah sensei—disana bukan?"

Dengan segera ia berlari dan menuju ke sebelah Sasuke yang kosong. Tampak beberapa siswi yang menggerutu pelan karena Naruto mendapatkan kursi yang—menurut mereka—terbaik.

"Hei, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto—salam kenal!"

"Hn," tidak menatap kearah Naruto, hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf itu sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya dan memunggungi Naruto yang tampak sudah mulai kesal dengan Sasuke saat itu.

'_Mirip dengan Ita-nii—tetapi lebih menyebalkan,'_ tampak mengepalkan tangannya dan tampak empat persimpangan diatas kepalanya, "memang darah lebih kental daripada air ya…"

Sasuke yang menatap kearah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto tampak langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh karena mendengar perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang tidak mengerti maksudmu," mengangkat alisnya, berpura-pura tidak mengatakan apapun tadi walaupun jelas-jelas Sasuke tentu saja bisa mendengar perkataannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura, aku mendengarmu berbicara tadi—" berdiri—tidak perduli dengan Iruka dan juga yang lainnya—yang sekarang menatap Sasuke dan juga Naruto, "—kau tahu sesuatu tentang dia?"

"Apa masalahmu—sudah kukatakan aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," mengalihkan pandangannya pada sisi lain dari Sasuke dan tidak menatapnya. Tentu saja ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke—tetapi apakah ia dengan mudahnya bisa mengatakan 'hei, tentu saja yang kumaksud adalah Itachi Uchiha sang pembantai klan Uchiha. Dia adalah salah satu kakak angkatku.' Kalau ia ingin rencananya gagal, akan ia lakukan saat ini.

"Kau orang aneh—" mendengus pelan, Naruto sendiri tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

'_Dia anak yang aneh…'_

'_Tentu saja, dia adalah monster—ia berbeda dengan yang lainnya.'_

"Hei—" Sasuke yang tidak sadar akan perkataannya hanya menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak menundukkan kepalanya sebelum melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang kosong dan iris mata yang berubah berwarna merah.

"Lalu—apa urusanmu?" sedikit tersentak karena aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya pada anak sulung dari keluarga Namikaze itu, "memang kenapa kalau aku aneh? Memangnya aku ingin dilahirkan seperti ini?!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, ada apa ini!" Iruka tampak menatap kedua anak itu.

'**Naruto—!' **suara yang tampak terngiang dikepalanya itu tampak membuatnya kembali pada kesadarannya semula. Menoleh untuk menemukan semua orang yang menatap dirinya, Naruto tampak kaget dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"A—ahaha, maafkan aku Iruka-sensei!" tertawa seperti biasanya, mencoba untuk tidak membuat semuanya curiga dengan perubahan sifatnya itu.

"Kalau kalian ingin bertengkar sebaiknya jangan saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung—" Iruka berdehem untuk menenangkan kedua muridnya itu. Naruto hanya tertawa dan Sasuke menatap kearah pemuda itu dengan tatapan curiga.

…

'_**Apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan bodoh—' **_pelajaran sudah berakhir dan Naruto berakhir di salah satu sisi jalanan sendirian dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, _**'—kau yang menginginkannya sendiri, untuk menghancurkan desa ini. Kalau sampai tadi kau ketahuan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak wajar dimiliki seorang calon shinobi kau tidak akan bisa menghindar dari ancaman para petinggi bahkan ayahmu sendiri.'**_

"Aku mengerti Kyuu—walaupun Madara ojii-san dan juga otou-san sudah mencoba untuk menghilangkan kenangan itu, tetapi tetap saja," menghela nafas berat, "aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan apa yang mereka lakukan—dan itu bukan menjadi kelemahan tetapi akan menjadi sumber kekuatanku…"

…

'_**Seseorang datang—'**_ Naruto menoleh dan melihat beberapa orang yang tampak mendekatinya. Tampaknya anak seusianya, tetapi bukan murid-murid yang berada dalam satu kelas dengannya.

"Coba kita lihat disini—kenapa si monster ini bisa kembali ke desa?" seseorang dari mereka tampak menatap dengan senyuman meremehkan. Naruto ingat—ialah yang pernah menghajar dan melukainya 7 tahun yang lalu. Kalau begitu—

"Apa lagi yang Naruko suruh pada kalian?" menatap dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ada senyuman—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha kembali. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini, Naruko ataupun yang lainnya sama saja.

"Tidak ada—tetapi karena ia mengatakan kalau ia muak denganmu—"

'_Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu pada kalian brengsek—' _Naruto menutup matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya seerat mungkin hingga menjadi putih.

"—kami memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginannya untuk melenyapkanmu…"

…

"Kalian fikir—" menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan bayangan rambutnya menutupi matanya. Saat ia mendongak, mata itu kembali menjadi merah dan tajam serta dingin—ia tidak suka, dan ia bukan Naruto yang dulu, "—aku sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu?"

Beberapa orang disana tampak tersentak melihat pandangan Naruto kala itu.

"Ka—kau," mencoba untuk mengambil kunai dan segera melemparnya kearah Naruto. Menghindar dengan cepat, bergerak kearah mereka untuk menyerang mereka. Memang, Naruto tahu ia belum terlalu kuat untuk melawan beberapa anggota Akatsuki sekarang, tetapi untuk melawan murid akademik, tentu saja ia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup.

Memukul salah satu dari mereka, dan kembali bergerak—lima orang yang usianya sama sepertinya bukanlah musuh yang sepadan untuknya. Bahkan jika ia harus dihadapkan pada 10 orang yang sama seperti mereka.

'_Tidak butuh jutsu untuk melawan mereka—'_ bergerak untuk menghindar dan menyerang, ia tidak memiliki kesusahan apapun untuk melawan mereka.

"Mo—monster, kau memang monster!" perkataan salah seorang yang tampak sudah babak belur karena serangan dari Naruto yang bahkan hanya menggunkan Taijutsu.

'_**Naruto?'**_Kyuubi tampak menatap Naruto yang tampak aneh—hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk melawan mereka lagi. Memang—selalu, setiap kali _shock terapi _yang dilakukan oleh Itachi tetap membuatnya selalu shock setiap mendengar perkataan itu, _**'—oh tidak… anak ini…'**_

Salah satu dari mereka yang berada di belakangnya tampak mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melayangkan sebuah kunai tepat di punggung Naruto. Tidak ada perlawanan, tidak ada gerakan dari Naruto untuk menghindar.

…

…

"Naruto?"

Minato yang sedang berada di kantornya tampak menghentikan pekerjaannya seolah mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan anak bungsunya itu. Meletakkan pena yang ia pakai, memutar kursinya dan melihat kearah jendela luar.

"Sensei—apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kakashi yang membawa setumpuk laporan tampak mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat gurunya itu tampak melamun dan melihat ke luar jendela dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bayangan Naruto terfikirkan di kepalaku, tetapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," menghela nafas dan berbalik, menatap dengan tatapan horror kearah tumpukan laporan yang ada di tangan Kakashi.

"Hm, ada apa sensei?"

"Kakashi…" menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kearah meja dan tidak mengatakan apapun, "aku sudah tidak tahan menghadapi laporan-laporan itu!"

Dan itulah perkataan terakhir dari Minato sebelum tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian yang terdiam karena perilaku dari mantan gurunya sekaligus Hokage keempat itu.

…

"SENSEI!"

…

Naruto yang mengetahui ada serangan yang akan mengenainya tampak bingung karena serangan itu tidak mengenainya sama sekali. Menoleh, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ia menemukan sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak menahan kunai itu dengan tangannya.

"Lambat—" mata Naruto terbelalak melihat sosok itu—Uchiha Sasuke yang tampaknya mencoba untuk melindunginya. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan Naruko dan—menurutnya—ayahnya, tidak pernah melakukan itu padanya. Ia hanya bisa menghadapinya sendiri, tidak ada orang lain yang membantunya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang membantunya—karena biasanya orang-orang hanya akan melihat dan mengejeknya saja.

Melihat Sasuke yang datang, beberapa anak tampak langsung menatap kesal pada keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu dan segera berdiri serta berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

…

"Hn—merepotkan," berbalik dan berjalan sambil menaruh tangannya di saku, akan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian seolah ia tidak melakukan apapun tadi.

"H—hei Sasuke, tunggu dulu!" mencoba untuk berjalan mengejarnya, tetapi Sasuke tidak berhenti sama sekali. Naruto mencoba untuk menyelaraskan jalannya sambil mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya, "kenapa kau menolongku tadi?"

"Hn—"

"Hei, apakah kau tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain 'hn'?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, aku hanya tidak suka orang-orang yang main keroyok seperti mereka," tidak menatap kearah Naruto, yang tampak masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi, "pergilah dobe…"

"Do—dasar teme!"

"Dobe—"

"Hei, berhenti memanggilku—"

"Naruto?" suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh untuk menemukan sosok pria berambut kuning yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu—kalau saja tidak ada bekas luka di kedua pipi Naruto. Tentu saja, ayahnya sang Hokage keempat yang dimaksud.

"Ah, otou-san—"

"Kenapa kau masih berada disini? Ini sudah lebih dari jam pulang sekolah bukan?" Minato menghampiri dan mengusap kepala Naruto dan memperhatikan anaknya itu dengan seksama. Yah, fikirannya tadi masih membuatnya sedikit banyak khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya itu. Melihat tangan kanan yang sedikit lebam, membuatnya terdiam.

"Oh itu karena—" melihat kearah sekeliling untuk menemukan hanya Sasuke yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuknya, "—aku menunggu Sasuke!"

Yang dibicarakan hanya bisa berhenti dan menatap tajam sang pewaris klan Uzumaki dan juga Namikaze itu.

"Sasuke? Ah, kau Sasuke—anak Fuugaku Uchiha bukan?" Minato menatap kearah Sasuke yang membungkukkan kepalanya didepan Minato. Sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, Hokage keempat—Minato Namikaze dan juga Hokage ketiga Sarutobi-lah yang selalu bersikap baik tanpa terlihat berbelas kasihan padanya.

"Hee! Kenapa kau bisa bersikap sopan seperti itu didepan ayahku, dan kau tidak bisa melakukannya di depanku?"

"Jangan berisik dobe—"

"Dasar teme, padahal tadinya aku ingin mentraktirmu ramen karena sudah membantuku," Naruto memeletkan lidahnya sambil menatap Sasuke, "ramen disinikan memang enak, kau pasti suka!"

"Kau yang suka makanan itu, jangan menjadikanku alasan dobe—" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mendengus pelan sambil melihat kearah lainnya.

"Dasar—"

Minato melihat kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh dan juga penuh selidik. Terkejut—sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan tawa pelan yang bisa meluluhkan hati para gadis di desa itu tampak muncul di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa otou-san?"

"Tidak—" menggeleng pelan dan menepuk kepala Sasuke yang ada di depannya saat ini, "—bertemanlah dengan baik, Naruto adalah anak yang baik Sasuke…"

…

"Sensei—kau disana rupanya!" Kakashi yang mencoba untuk mencari Minato tampak menemukan targetnya. Melihat Kakashi yang mendekat, dengan segera Minato melepaskan tepukannya dan mencoba untuk kabur lagi.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sasuke, Naruto!" tertawa datar sebelum berlari dengan cepat untuk menghindar dari musuh abadinya—laporan yang menumpuk.

…

Hening—tidak ada yang berbicara dalam beberapa saat setelah ayahnya menghilang bersama dengan Kakashi. Keheningan itu pecah saat suara langkah Sasuke terdengar mencoba untuk menjauhi Naruto. Menyadari itu, dengan segera Naruto tampak berjalan mengikutinya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya—"

"Kau mau kutraktir ramen?"

.

.

.

"Ada yang rasa tomat?"

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

Uwaaaa! Dx maaf lama update, karena sibuk sama fandom-fandom tetangga dan beberapa projek, ditambah kuliah yang udah mulai padat lagi jadwalnya, jadi ga bisa update yang ini. Ga ada yang bisa dibilang dulu untuk chapter ini ;) silahkan dilihat dan dibaca—trus di review ya minna.

**Fajeri no Misaki-kun **eh, sama? Beneran loh, me baru lihat fanfic anda habis lihat review anda, jadi ga bermaksud buat jiplak ._.

**Miku in Hana **Ga juga kok ;) nanti kelihatan dari sudut Naruko + Minatonya juga.

**Namikaze Nakato **kalau pas 6 tahun yang lalu ketemu Itachi dia sudah setara sama Chuunin, bisa jadi sekarang setara sama Jounin :D

**Guest ** maaf, soalnya lagi sibuk sama yang lain ._. harem buat semua char cewe?

**Namikato **maaf karena ga update flash ^^; tapi nanti habis ini diusahain buat update cepet kok.

**Naruto Lovers **awal-awal kayaknya belum keluar yang seru…

**Leader senju **awalnya ga bakal ;) soalnya dia ga mau rencana dia sama Akatsuki bakal kebongkar.

**Namikaze Luffy **iya, mungkin nanti dijadiin Harem, tapi pair utamanya, lebih ke NaruHina ' '

**Guest **oke ^^;

**Annonymous99 **iya, kalau bisa nanti tak bikin harem ' '

**Ikki **sebenernya kekuatan Naruto bisa digituin, tapi of course ga langsung dilihatin kalau dia sekuat itu ^^

**Sunny **Iya, uhukwalaupunsayasukayaoiuhuk tapi ini lebih ke family kok. Dan ga ada Yaoi ^^

**Achan **Ah, makasih ya ^^a maaf karena ga bisa update cepet ._.

**Shfly **maaf karena ga bisa update kilat ._.


End file.
